


Deck the Halls

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, batter doesnt understand these human holidays, but he does love his player, he also hates having his mouth held shut, it makes him too vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batter doesn't do so well with decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for my friend Morgan. Maria belongs to her, as does this piece of art that just happens to coincide with it. http://morgmot.tumblr.com/image/106119120443
> 
> I might be exporting this to my SFW archive account!!!!

"Batter. Batter, no." Maria had turned around for one second to get another string of lights and in that period of time the giant lizard had managed to crush another ornament. She couldn't help find it a little endearing, even if he was crushing half of the little glass balls in his effort to help her. 

She had allowed him to help her decorate the tree after explaining - at length, and with many simple questions answered repeatedly - why there were lights and ribbons and garland strung all over town. The Batter still didn't seem to grasp the concept, it seemed foolish and, to him, a touch sacriligious, but if His Player enjoyed it, then he would play along. The issue being that he had absolutely massive hands and so many of these oranaments and things were delicate. Who made so many things out of thin glass? The people of this world were idiots. Plastic or metal or even meat might've served better. It wouldn't break as easily between his claws. 

A little frustrated, Maria led him to the trashcan and dusted off his big palms. She was going to have to go out and buy more baubles at this rate. "Here... How about you hang these." She looped a string of silvery garland around his big hands, pointing to the places she had already put thumbtacks. That should be easy enough for him to manage.  
She went back to decorating the tree, trying to fill in the spaces he'd left by breaking the balls. It was a few minutes before she heard a muffled growl and turned around, blinking as she found him with silver garland wrapped around his mouth like some kind of muzzle. She burst into laughter, clapping a hand over her lips and shaking her head. "Oh my god, how do you even manage-" She sighed, still snickering, and walked over to help him untangle.

The Batter let out a few unhappy grunts and snuffles, not enjoying having his mouth out of commission. What if there was suddenly an emergency? What if some unpure had been waiting in the wings, prepared to burst in while he was ensnared? He had an immense amount of biting strength, but very little in the way of opening. 

Maria seemed unconcerned, though - she gently untangled his jaws, letting the silvery plastic drop to the floor. "There. All better." He gave a snuffle in response, opening and closing his mouth a few times. He was drooling a little, wiping at his mouth with those big claws as to not seem impolite. 

Maria stood on her toes, giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose. "You're a mess, Batter. Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
